Friday at Home
by PlumaFantasma
Summary: Lincoln just expected to take care of his friend for a few hours, but a curious comment by Bobby triggers an akward scene that might bring the two kids closer together. (One-shot. Ronniecoln.)


Friday afternoon, time for the kids to finally relax from schoolwork and have fun. Lincoln Loud didn't have time to relax yet, though. He had an issue to resolve. The cotton-headed kept walking while his mind was worried. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was making a big deal about nothing. But he simply couldn't ignore it.

It started that morning, Lincoln thought about playing a little prank on his girlfriend…good friend, Ronnie Anne. Nothing too complicated, just a pie to the face. He was able to infiltrate into her locker. And with some advice from her prankster sister, he installed the mechanism inside.

"I know I'll earn a punch in my arm, but at the end we both will be laughing." The boy explained.

"…I hope" He added.

So after preparing everything he hid in a corner and waited…and waited. All morning he waited, but the girl didn't get near her locker. The youngster began to worry.

"What if Ronnie Anne found out about the prank? What if she already has something ready for me? What if she is already aiming in this very…"

"Lincoln"

The boy yelled when he heard his name and feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; it was just a little joke." He started saying while kneeling. But then he looked up and noticed that it actually was his friend Clyde.

"I think it would be good if I present you with Dr. López." Was the only thing his friend said. In that moment the bell rang, and both kids went to their classroom.

Lunchtime was too stressful. He was expecting some kind of attack anytime. By this time the girl surely opened her locker already, and more than likely knew who the mastermind behind the joke was and probably was preparing her revenge. But there wasn't any trace of the girl. The whole day flew by like that. At the end of class he decided to check the locker one last time. The door was tense; the springs were still on their place. He waited for another fifteen minutes, but the girl never came.

"It's better to deactivate this thing." Lincoln said. "Leaving it all weekend would be gross." So he entered the combination and opened the door…and nothing happened.

"So…Ronnie Anne actually fell? Was she so angry that she just went home?" The kid kept asking himself more questions while he got closer to check what happened with the contraption.

 _SPLAT…_

And his face ended up covered in pie.

* * *

After cleaning his face he went to the school's entrance, while asking if this was Ronnie Anne's plan or from the universe itself. He finally got to the door; a very angry Lori was waiting for him.

"What took you so long!? We have been waiting for you literally forever!" yelled her sister while she practically threw the boy inside Vanzilla. The girl then left at full speed. No one dared to make any noise fearing their sister's wrath, but after a few minutes Lincoln decided to talk.

"What's wrong with Lori? She is nagging more than normal" Asked Lincoln whispering. Luan then answered him.

"Don't mention it. What happened is that Bobby out of nowhere canceled their date at Socrates Gandhi's Greek Indian Lunchroom"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. What a pity. The portion sizes there are great, because the dishes are Greek sized. Hahahahaha, get it?" the girl added. The brother groaned at the pun before continuing.

"But anyone has any idea why Bobby would cancel thei…" Before he could finish the question, the eldest sister's voice echoed through the vehicle.

"Enough! Don't murmur as if I couldn't hear it!"

"But what happened? Are you fighting or something?" asked Leni worried.

"If you really need to know, is nothing like that. He just wanted to stay at home because Ronnie Anne is sick." The girl clarified angrily.

"Of course, sick." Lincoln said. "Now, that makes sense! I actually feel kind of dumb for not thinking about it earlier. Alright, if that's all then I don't have to worry at all." The boy said while he leant back on his seat to relax.

Well, he tried to relax. But a part of his brain didn't let him forget about that matter.

"Most likely is just a cold. She is strong, and on Monday she'll be back to normal and threatening everybody. As long as it doesn't get worse…like Pneumonia. I think that's worse. But Bobby is taking care of her; she has her family, no big deal. But, what if they get sick themselves? How about if they end up so weak that they can no longer care for each other? Or if it is like my family and everyone ends like a non-thinking zombies. What if the illness destroys their brains and it ends up spreading around the city and the resulting zombie apocalypse ends up destroying everybody…STOP!"

Lori stomped on the brakes when she heard such scream. Everybody fell from their seats, and smoke was blowing from the leader's ears.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Twerp?!" her sister yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is just…could you just leave me here please?" Lincoln asked.

Lori gave him a smile. "Of course, that's literally no problem little brother. Lynn!" When she heard her name, the sport girl stood up and cracked her knuckles.

Vanzilla's door suddenly opened and Lincoln was sent flying from the vehicle, landing face-first against the pavement, followed by his bag that fell on his head.

"BTW. Why do you want to be abandoned here?" Lori asked, with a little bit of pleasure when saying the word 'abandoned'.

"I want to visit Ronnie Anne. Just to make sure she is okay." The boy replied. The van practically vibrated with a wave of 'awwwww' that followed.

"Hehe…oops. Sorry bro." Lynn added. Somehow, Lori kept herself serious and gave her brother some last instructions.

"Alright. But you better get home before curfew or else mom will literally kill both of us. And if that happens…"

"Yeah, I know. Human pretzel." The boy finished.

The girls closed the vehicle's door and continued their rout. Lori tried to keep a poker face while driving, acting like she didn't care about what happened, even trying to remain at angry at Lincoln for causing so many problems, but she couldn't. She was really proud of him and thought it was romantic what he did. So she couldn't help but release the last 'awww' in the car.

Meanwhile, Lincoln slowly walked on the street. It would take him around thirty minutes to arrive at the Santiago's home. But it would take less than twenty to actually go home. And Ronnie Anne could not appreciate his presence there. Lincoln started getting second thoughts.

"No, that's better." The youngster told himself while he started marching towards his destination.

"Forget it. I need to know, I need to know, I need to know…" he started saying while he turned around and dashed to his friend's house.

* * *

Some blocks away you could find the Santiago's House. It cannot be said to be a quiet place, and today was especially noisy.

"Come on Nini, you gotta eat something." An imploring voice was heard.

"Don't treat me like a baby!" was only the answer.

The Santiago Siblings: Roberto and Ronalda, normally addressed as Bobby and Ronnie Anne, were the only people in the house at the moment. The teen was taking care of his little sister while she was sick. Even though it was just a cold, Bobby tended to be a bit overprotective with her. Something that she could totally understand, although not always tolerate.

"I told you that I don't need you taking care of me. And shouldn't you be getting ready for your waiter job?"

"I'm not leaving you alone." He told her. "Even if that means I must get late."

"You are overreacting. I can take care of myself. You cannot just skip work because you think that…"

 _Ding Dong._

Her complaint was cut short by the doorbell.

"Who could it be now?" the guy asked while he went to open the door. So Ronnie Anne remained seated on her bed, very angry.

Even if she skipped a day of school, she was not happy. She hated being sick, especially when it affected her so much like now. It makes her feel weak. And weak is something she never likes being, her whole reputation is based on being the toughest girl at school. And that something so small like a cold could leave her so weak is something she cannot accept.

Suddenly she heard some steps, and her door started to open.

"Hey Nini, looks who's paying a visit." Bobby mocked. Then the girl saw an orange shirt entering her room.

"What are you doing here, Lame-O?!" she asked, more surprised than angry.

"I was worr…no, I just wanted to check how you were doing since Lori mentioned that you are sick." The boy replied.

"Rather, you came here to make fun that I look horrible" retorted the girl sarcastically. "I feel grosser than the Mac n Cheese of yesterday." She added while remembering the cafeteria's lunch. Cheese is not supposed to be green.

"Not at all!" the boy reassured her. "If anything, you only are like Tuesday's Sloppy Joes." he joked.

The girl couldn't help but laugh at the comparison.

"You are lucky I fell so horrible. If not, you would already be kissing the floor."

"She wouldn't do it. These last months, not only she stopped mocking me (almost), but she even lets me mock her, sometimes. I always need to be careful." The boy said.

"Alright Lincoln," Bobby said, interrupting the moment. "You can stay if you want, but don't expect too much fun while watching me taking care of Ronalda."

"Yeah. If you were hoping for a party here, I'm sorry to…No! Wait a minute!" The girl interrupted herself. "YOU are the one that should go! I'm serious. Is just a cold, you need to go to work" the girl insisted, but her brother refused to listen.

"No way. Don't think I'll leave you alone. You are my only sister. I'm not like Lincoln that has spares."

"Hey!" the white-haired boy replied, somewhat offended by the comment.

"Sorry bro, you know I'm just kiddin'." The Latino answered before continuing the discussion with his sister. The siblings had totally forgotten about the Loud kid.

"Alright" Lincoln started talking. "I already confirmed that there is no zombie apocalypse, so I guess it's better to leave these two alone so they can solve their problem." Lincoln was about to say goodbye when a twist happened in the conversation.

"…I cannot leave you alone. Do you expect me to leave Lincoln taking care of you?"

"He wouldn't be able to take care of an egg." The girl mocked. The youngster couldn't resist the impulse of contradicting his friend.

"Hey! I took great care of Toby Roshell, and I could with you as well!"

"Could you?" Bobby asked. Both kids were astonished by the seriousness on this question. They waited a moment, expecting for him to clarify that he was joking, but he actually seemed to want an answer. So Lincoln, hesitating a little, decided to give it.

"Umm…well, I have no problem at all. If Ronnie Anne doesn't mind, of course." The boy said while waiting for the obvious answer.

"Not even in a million…"

"Of course she doesn't! Isn't it right, Nini?" Bobby interrupted. Something she wasn't really happy about. Her glare alone said 'NEVER', but he insisted.

"Come on. That way I can get to my job on time and you won't be alone. It's a win-win."

"No, it isn't." she retorted scornfully. "I told you already. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeaase?" Her brother begged while giving her puppy eyes. She tried to avoid eye contact, but it was too late. She couldn't deny him anything when he does that. (And supposedly, she is the young child). Besides, she knew it was more important for her brother to get to work on time than proving her point.

"Alright…" she conceded. Immediately she was tackled by a hug from her brother and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot Nini. Love ya. Seeya later bro. You can always text me if anything happens. Thank you both, bye!" And with these last words, the teenager was out, leaving the two kids alone. They remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Lincoln decided to break it.

"Sorry" was all he could say at the moment. Fortunately for him, Ronnie Anne was starting to calm down from the whole scene.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it. I just wanted to tease you a bit, but I guess we both got trapped on Bobby's overprotection." She said while giving him a smile. And he gladly smiled back.

The kids remained in silence for another minute until Ronnie Anne tried to keep everything normal.

"Alright. If you are going to be taking care of me, you can start by bringing a soda." The girl ordered. The boy was about to go get it when his phone suddenly rang and he noticed a new message, and decided to read it out loud.

"Thnx again. BTW, no sodas for the sick girl. Sticking the tongue face."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "That Bobby, ignore him and just…" She was interrupted by her own cellphone, and she read the text she got.

"I'm serious. Angry face".

Ronnie Anne simply got annoyed, while Lincoln turned around and giggled a little.

* * *

"Things aren't going as smooth as I thought" the boy started talking. "I knew that I need to take care of her, that's what I promised, but she is simply impossible. Her temperature went up and she is feeling weak, so she is in a bad mood. She doesn't even want to talk to me. I know it can't be fun to be like that, but she cannot be angry with everyone."

The boy tried to remain calmed while he took the thermometer from his friend's mouth. He would keep his promise, even after she almost bit his hand when he put it on her forehead to check her temperature. While he read the thermometer, the girls just kept complaining.

"Stupid thermometer…stupid medicine…stupid cold."

"Alright, you have complained enough." The boy said. "I know you don't like this, but you cannot be angry all day."

"Stupid Lincoln." She replied.

In that very moment, the boy's phone rang. The sound gave a headache to his patient, so Lincoln decided to take the call outside.

"Hey little Bro. How is everything there?" asked Bobby over the phone.

"Kind of quiet" the kid responded shyly. "But Ronnie Anne is really down; I don't know how to help her."

"Oh, Ronalda. Such a drama queen." The teen replied, almost expecting that answer. "I'm sorry for that lil' bro, she has always been like that. Even when she was little, she always got so angry when she couldn't go outside for being sick. But I normally was able to calm her down by playing with her hair." Bobby said with a nostalgic voice. On the other side, Lincoln was feeling really awkward.

"So…are you telling me that I should…" In that moment Bobby woke up from his trance. "NO, no no no no no no. Sorry, forget that I said that. Don't even try it! Seriously." The teen warned as if he were talking about entering a lion's cage.

"Yeah, of course, hehehe" the younger one replied, still a little weirded out by the conversation.

"Again, I'm sorry for setting this responsibility unto you. But I'm really thankful for it, I owe you big time." Out of nowhere, someone started yelling in the background. "I gotta go now. I just wanted to check on everything. My mom will get there in a few hours, thanks again, bye." And so the teen hung up abruptly.

Lincoln sighed while thinking how much longer he needed to stay calm. Then he was startled by his phone ringing again. This time, it was an alarm.

* * *

After a few minutes, the kid entered once again in the room with a glass of water and some pills. The girl was still groaning. The boy just sighed and walked towards the bed.

"Okay…time for your medicine. Please, just try to…" before the boy could continue she snatched the pills from his hand and swallowed them immediately without even looking at her friend to the eye, expecting him to just let her continue boiling on her own rage.

"It's not good for you to take them without water. Please" He begged. The girl sighed angrily and drank the water.

"This is getting too annoying." Lincoln complained to himself. "But I can't blame her. She looks so mad. If only I could do something for her to calm down a bit." The boy then remembered the chat he had with Bobby some minutes ago, and directed his view to her hair. With a bit of fear he began to get his hand closer, but the moment his fingers got near her head, Ronnie Anne turned quickly to give him a killer stare. And he immediately took his hand off.

Bobby told him not to bother. But he really wanted to try something, anything, to try to make his friend feel better. And, against his best judgement, he decided to enter the lion's cage.

Somehow he managed to get his hand all the way to her head and he started stroking her hair. The girl angrily groaned. Lincoln was ready to get a new black eye, but he only heard a loud sigh. Although she still looked kind of annoyed, Ronnie Anne seemed less angry. Honestly, she didn't have any more energy to argue with her friend, and just let him continue.

The boy continued a little more confident now that the bully was actually calming down. And he continued to play with her hair, and his mind started to wander off.

"Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever seeing Ronnie Anne with her hair down. Kind of sad, since she really looks nice like that. It's not like she doesn't look nice every day, but…what am I thinking?"

The poor boy was really confused at this moment. And then he felt something heavy on his chest. It was weird, but warm.

"C'mon" he complained. "I can't start thinking about the same cheesy stuff as Lori and Bobby. Ronnie Anne would hate that I…" The kid stopped on his tracks when he noticed that the feeling on his chest wasn't 'cheesy stuff', but something even weirder.

"This shouldn't be happening. And especially, I SHOULDN'T be letting this happen." The girl cursed. Why was she letting Lincoln play with her hair? Only her family does that. And she continued cursing Bobby, since she knew that Lincoln couldn't think of something so specific by himself.

But she couldn't deny that she actually liked it. And she thought it was kind of noble on his part, for lack of a better word, that Lincoln insisted knowing he could have ended with a broken arm.

And she couldn't help but feeling calm knowing that the boy was taking care of her. Maybe she got too calm; since, before she could do anything, she had already rested her head on his chest. By the time she noticed, she didn't know what to do.

"This is weird. What'll Lincoln think about this? Stupid cold, forcing me to do these things… sickness can't really be forcing me, right? This is confusing!"

Suddenly the girl felt the boy's hands over her shoulders as he gently pulled her away.

"I…I think you are too ill. I think is better if you rest." was all her nurse said without looking directly at her.

"Great! This is great." The girl thought. "I knew it. It was too weird for him. Now he won't feel comfortable around…did he blush? Maybe he didn't mind at all. Maybe we could…what things are you thinking Ronnie Anne!?"

The girl was really confused at this moment. But after thinking about what the boy just said, he seems to think that the whole thing was just because she was sick and nothing else, if that's possible. Even if she was confused, she just wanted to have him closer, even if just for a few minutes.

She couldn't believe what was happening on her own mind. Those were the kind of silliness that Bobby would do. Yet…

"Lincoln…" she said weakly. The boy just turned around. "…Could you come to bed with me for a minute?"

At that moment, everything remained in silence. The girl kept a straight face but was baffled about the request that actually left her lips. The boy was more open in showing his surprise.

"What do I do now? This is so…NOT Ronnie Anne. What if it is a trap? Doesn't seem that she has anything planned…don't look at her directly. She knows I cannot tell her "no". But, what if Bobby comes back? Or her mother! I don't want any misunderstanding here. But I can't…"

"Lincoln, please. Just a few minutes." The girl begged. She felt a little more confident now. Something about seeing the doubt on Lincoln's face made her laugh inside. She liked to see him like that, and she could have played a little bit more with him. But out of nowhere, the boy breathed heavily and said a single word.

"Alright."

She was surprised for a few seconds, but then she just smiled while giving the boy some space. He lay down slowly. He was incredibly nervous about the whole situation. But when Ronnie Anne put her arms around him, he calmed down and hugged her back. Both of them started to get in place and she subconsciously rested her forehead over his. And after a few minutes, both were asleep.

* * *

Ronnie Anne opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't sure how long she has been sleeping, maybe a couple of hours. She still felt sick, with her nose filled with…stuff. But she didn't feel as weak as before, she even felt less angry somehow. But then she felt something weird on her bed, she opened her eyes completely, and was speechless. It was Lincoln…LINCOLN! ON HER BED! And with a stupid smile. She was offended. Why was he there!? She took her arm out and prepared to break his nose.

But before her fists could continue thinking by themselves, luckily, her brain woke up completely.

Her rage melted almost immediately when she remembered that she actually asked him to sleep with her. The girl smiled when she remembered the scene. She just wanted to be closer to him for a few minutes; she wasn't expecting to actually fall sleep on his arms, much less that he also fell asleep.

And she had to admit, he looked kind of cute with his stupid smile. She still couldn't believe the boy actually agreed her proposal. She remembered a time when he told her about how he tried to avoid his sisters and escape his house to avoid getting sick. Maybe he considered her more special, or maybe it was precisely that whole problem that taught him not to be so selfish. But in either case, he agreed. And that's all that she cared about right now.

But before her thoughts continued, the boy's smile disappeared, he began to shake, and let out a big yawn. Ronnie Anne got nervous and just pretended to remain asleep.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes, and saw his friend's face. He got astounded but managed to remember what was going on. He still felt a little awkward about the whole matter, but couldn't say he regretted it. Besides, how could he say no to her? Especially with her being so sick she didn't know anymore what she was saying. Sick or healthy, Lincoln knew she could force him to do whatever she wanted.

The boy has rested enough and began to get up, very carefully to avoid waking up the girl. He put his hand over her forehead to confirm the fever went down, and he prepared to do his homework. Taking into account that he couldn't procrastinate them here. He turned around for a second to see his friend again. Maybe it was just him, but he thought she blushed.

Lincoln ignored his thoughts and just went to his backpack. While he searched for his notes, the girl got up a little once again. He was whispering to not disturb Ronnie Anne, but she could hear him well.

"Good thing I woke up first or I would probably had earned another black eye." She heard him say to no one directly. The girl felt kind of angered by those words. And she complained a little too loud, because the boy apparently heard her. She got down as swiftly as possible hoping the boy hadn't noticed her. And luckily for her, the white-haired boy didn't realize she was awake.

Suddenly they heard the main door open. Lincoln knew his job was done. And he, thinking Ronnie Anne would like to rest a little bit more, decided to take his things and leave the room. But not before seeing the girl one last time.

"Tell me if you need anything else. Goodbye" He whispered, and went out.

The boy went down the stairs slowly. "Good afternoon?" He said raising his voice. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Mrs. Santiago there.

"Eh? OH, hi Lincoln!" The woman happily answered. "Don't worry, Bobby told me everything. Thanks a lot for taking care of Ronalda, you're so sweet." She told him while getting closer to him.

He gave her a meek smile. "No problem at all Mrs. Santiago" he said humbly. "You didn't have any trouble, right?" she asked while placing her stuff on the table. "Not at all. Well, she got a bit of fever, but is better now; she is sleeping right now." Then she got down and hugged him.

"You're such a good niño **2**. I'm glad my girl has such a good boyfr…you're a nice kid." She knew how things with her daughter were, but also knew that both youngsters were afraid of 'those' words.

But then she noticed a funny smell that came from…Lincoln? The woman started sniffing, not very discreetly should be said.

"Ummm…is there a problem." The boy asked somewhat confused and uneasy. The woman smelled one las time before giving him a puzzled stare.

"Is that Ronnie Anne's shampoo?" was the only question.

The kid got stunned. He pulled his shirt sleeve to smell it, and indeed smelled like cleaning products.

"Ooh, hahaha…so weird…" Lincoln froze at that moment. He had no idea what to say. He tried to smile to hide his concern. "I…well...you see…Ronnie Anne was feeling really bad and…well…she just asked me to remain close…yes. I think the fever was really high and…yeah…hahaha, I just sat beside her for a few minutes, hehehehe…" Mrs. Santiago was a bit skeptical, but didn't press the issue.

"If you say so. Anyway, thanks again. I really hope it wasn't much of a hassle for you."

"Don't worry about that." The boy replied with a smile, this time sincere. The nurse smiled as well while she pinched his cheek and got up.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" she asked Lincoln.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Santiago, but I promised my family to return home before nightfall" he answered politely.

"Oh, I understand." She said kind of down, but understanding. "Do you need a ride?" she offered, but her guest refused again. "Thanks, but I wouldn't like for you to leave Ronnie Anne alone".

"Okay then". She got closer one last time to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember that this is your house. And thanks again for taking care of my chiquita."

"No problem. I hope she gets better soon. Bye" Lincoln said, and left the house.

The mother smiled while saying goodbye, but once the door was closed, she decided to check on her daughter.

The girl was lying down on her bed, throwing a little ball over her head while thinking. Especially in Lincoln's last words: 'I would probably had earned another black eye.' What was really bothering the girl wasn't exactly the words themselves, not even that Lincoln would think like that about her, what really bothered her was the he was totally right. Not only was she about to knock him out if she hadn't remembered the whole thing herself, but if Lincoln had realized that she was awake she most likely would have punched him anyway, just to keep appearances.

"Whey the heck would I need to keep appearances? Is Lincoln for God's sake!" the girl criticized herself.

"Yeah, so sleepy she is." The girl got interrupted when she heard her mother's voice, who was at the door. "Mom! Don't enter here like that!" the girl yelled while the ball landed on her head.

"Sorry honey" her mother answered while laughing. "I just wanted to see how you feel." She said while she got closer and stroked her hair.

"Yeah, much better ma'." Her daughter answered calmly.

"That's great. Because I heard you had some ' _really high_ ' fever".

"I really had fever!

"Oh, that's why you wanted Lincoln to remain close?"

"It was just a hug, that's all! It was just a few minutes, at most!" the kid countered, guessing that the boy, even under pressure, wouldn't be so dumb as to reveal the whole story to her mother.

She faked seriousness for a moment.

"Well…he never said anything about a hug." The girl remained mute while her face got completely red.

"Haha, alright corazón. It seems you got some fever again, I think is better if you rest a bit more." And with that, Mrs. Santiago left the room.

* * *

"Should I tell her? No, that would be bad." The white-haired boy questioned himself. It has been some hours since he came back home, yet he couldn't stop asking questions about what happened that afternoon.

"I really don't know if I should tell her. What if she gets angry? I would really get in a lot of troubles. But…if not…? So, did she really manipulate me? (Clever girl)." Lots of thoughts wandered inside the boy's head while he was checking his contact list. But just when he was about to slide and call, his phone started ringing. He was so surprised that the phone almost touched the ceiling. The poor boy had to work out some maneuvers to avoid it from falling. The boy breathed once his phone was safe, but he was about to repeat the juggling routine when he noticed that it was precisely his friend who was calling. And completely full of anxiety, he decided to accept the call.

"Hello?" the boy asked a bit scared.

"Hey Lame-O, what's up?" the girl replied, a lot more excited than what he was expecting.

"I'm good, hehehe." He answered back a bit calmer. "I was about to go to sleep. How about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, a lot better in fact. Not so weak anymore. Mom even let me drink some soda. Cue horror face from Bobby." Both kids laughed at that. They were silent for a few seconds before she decided to continue.

"Look…I just wanted to say thank you for coming over."

"Don't mention it. If you need anything you can just…you just…ask." Lincoln said a bit nervous when he remembered the request from that afternoon.

"Yeah…thanks." She answered back, also nervously. "I also wanted to…apologize if…em…if at any moment you felt awkward here." The boy smiled, hoping that somehow she could see it from her end.

"Don't worry, really. I enjoyed being with you."

"Yeah, me too." The girl answered. None of them actually admitted anything, but both were sure the other was completely aware of what actually happened. They didn't know how to proceed with their conversation. But after an awkward silence, Ronnie Anne took the initiative again.

"I really appreciate that you came today." She said; glad that the boy couldn't see how red her face is now. "I'm sure you would have preferred to go to the arcade or something more entertaining on a Friday afternoon."

The boy simply smiled. "Don't worry. Besides, is not that funny if there is no one to smash."

"Wait, WHAT?!" the girl replied. "Who would smash whom?"

"Come on. Who has the most consecutive victories on 'Road Wrestler IV'?"

"Impressive, for a kiddie game. Must I remind you that I have the most kills on 'Call of Honor'?"

"That one doesn't even require skill. But if I wanted I could best you at that, and any other game."

"Ooooh, muy macho. Are you willing to prove yourself?" she challenged aggressively.

"If the little lady is feeling better to compete." He said arrogantly.

"Well, not exactly, but…" the girl hesitated a moment. "…could you come tomorrow again?"

* * *

 **Hello, I hope that more than someone can enjoy this story. Well, this is the first fic I write in a completely formal way, so I don't expect to be a literary masterpiece. Also I apologize for any grammar mistake that may arise since English is not my native language. Any criticism is welcome.**


End file.
